Jealous of a Cupcake
by aphrael21
Summary: What more can I say? The title says it all. SetoTéa fun... ONESHOT


**Jealous of a Cupcake**

The café they sat in (although not together) was comfortable and cozy. The lights were dim in contrast to the blazing sun outside. The sky was cloudless and perfect, the blue matching her eyes, he thought as he watched her over the edge of the newspaper he wasn't really reading. The soft hum of the air conditioning vibrated through the air, a beat-less counterpoint to the soft, sensuous music playing over the speakers. Leaning back in his overstuffed armchair, careful not to knock over the coffee that rested next to him, he nonchalantly readjusted the paper in his hands to get a better look at the girl who sat against the far wall of the tiny coffee shop.

Her dark chocolate hair hung loose around her shoulders but was held back from her face by a white band of cloth that he knew was tied at the nape of her neck. The yellow tank top and beige shorts she wore conformed to her curves flawlessly, accentuating every feature and detail of her feminine form. He eyed her appreciatively for a moment, his blue eyes crinkling slightly as the corner of his mouth curved up into a half smile, before dropping his eyes to scan the paper once more. Today was not a day to be caught spying on her, even though they were meeting for dinner in less than two hours.

On the small table before her, three things patiently waited for her attention. A huge, blue mug of steaming hot chocolate sat to the right hand side, handle towards her should she decide to take a sip. Exactly in front of her was a plate with the largest chocolate cupcake he had ever seen resting on it. By the looks of it, double chocolate. A dainty fork on a napkin rested to her left side, should she decide to use it for the decadent dessert before. Knowing her, it would never be touched.

She sat there for a moment simply eyeing the indulgence before her. The ritual was about to begin, he just knew it. There was a specific way for her to go about eating the cupcake. He was just glad that he finally got to witness it.

It had been more of an 'accident' than anything else that had led him here, to this café on this very day. His little brother, Mokuba, insisted that only flowers from "Peonies, Posies and More" gotten at three thirty in the afternoon would do for his meeting with her later that night. The mischievous glint in his eye had informed him that there was something else he was trying to tell him and Seto had taken the hint. His little brother had ways of finding out information that mystified him to no end.

Like how he knew she was in this specific place, right next to "Peonies, Posies and More", at this exact time.

Shaking his head, he thought it was better not to think on it too hard. After all, he was finally watching her so-called "Ritual of Chocolate". In the entire year they'd been dating, he'd never been privy to exactly what this ritual was all about. He'd been hearing whispers about it for months now but he was not allowed to join her on those occasions. It was a private thing, she said, and only another girl would understand her need for it. Boys, she explained, just didn't realize the relationship between a girl and her chocolate.

Another glance at the girl sitting on the far wall ensnared him completely. The ritual had begun.

Téa's hand reached for the blue mug, slim fingers caressing the handle before gripping it gently and lifting it towards her waiting mouth. Cerulean eyes closed, thick lashes swept down across her slightly flushed cheeks. Lush, glossy lips parted and connected with the rim and he gulped as she took a tiny sip, setting the mug down exactly where it had been before. Her pink tongue slipped out and tenderly licked away the small chocolate moustache that decorated her upper lip before a breathy sigh of satisfaction escaped.

Dropping his eyes to the waiting paper once more, he waited for his heartbeat to subside from its frenzied beating. He wasn't prepared for this kind of an experience. He understood that girls liked chocolate but this was something else entirely. Something beyond reason that he was at a loss to explain. Seto liked chocolate, enjoying the occasional Snickers bar or Kit-Kat but what she was doing had entered the realm of the sensual. A meeting of chocolate and girl that had him ready to start sweating with the sexiness of it all. Thank the Higher Powers above that he was sitting down and had a paper to cover his lap.

This was just the hot chocolate she was drinking. What was going to happen when she started on the double chocolate cupcake sitting enticingly before her, waiting to be devoured? Seto wasn't sure he wanted to find out but it was too late. His mind was on autopilot as he pulled the newspaper down once more and let his eyes settle on her once again.

Her sapphire eyes regarded the cupcake before her reverently, her fingers steepled under her chin before they reached out to gently cup it between delicate fingers. Said fingers of one hand carefully peeled away the white wrapper encasing it while the other held it lightly, to prevent it from falling should it become overbalanced. The flimsy paper was set carefully down on the plate, a little off to the side. A thin layer of cake adhered to it as Téa looked on. From what Seto could see, she was almost distressed at finding that there as a small frown creased her forehead. The lines smoothed out and a shrug of her shoulders shook her out of it. There was more cupcake to enjoy on hand. Seto's hand blindly reached out to grab his cup of coffee and take a sip. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, the sight before him was mesmerizing, hypnotic, entrancing. The whole building could be on fire and he wouldn't move for fear of missing a single moment.

The sip of coffee he took scalded his mouth but not a whisper escaped his lips as he watched her hold that cupcake still in her one hand. The fingers of the other moved slowly towards it, index extended. Seto gulped. He knew what was coming now. The outstretched digit dipped into the whipped icing covering the cupcake itself. Flames erupted on his cheeks as the finger made its way slowly to her mouth. Her tongue appeared once more and took the smallest taste before the end of the finger disappeared between her luscious lips. His mouth went dry as he imagined her tongue swirling around, licking lovingly at the icing that covered her finger. Sweat beaded on his brow and he was more thankful than ever for the cover the newspaper provided. He'd long ago stopped noticing the frantic beating of his heart and the rush of blood in his ears. There was none left. It had all fled south.

It was amazing how fascinated he was by that single gesture and the naughty, erotic images it inspired in his mind's eye. Nothing he'd ever seen or witnessed could compare to the sensuality of the "Ritual of Chocolate". Her reasoning for him not being allowed to attend made perfect sense now. Too much could be read into the movements involved and he would have had a hard time keeping his hands to himself, in public. Why was she doing this in public in the first place? How could she enjoy something so thoroughly when absolutely anyone could watch her, including him, indulging herself in something so sumptuously sexual? Better yet, how could she enjoy something like that without him? A sigh of pure, unadulterated bliss caught his attention once more as the finger emerged, licked clean of its prize. A single bead of sweat traced a path down his cheek and his hand reached up to loosen the tie at his neck. It was getting extremely warm in the small café and it had nothing to do with the weather outside. Even if he were sitting in front of the air conditioner, he doubted that it would have cooled him off.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, I have a message for you." His head whipped to the side to see the waitress bending over him, her outstretched hand offering him a single sheet of paper, folded in half.

"Th-thank you," he stuttered as he took the paper from her. How did she know his name? Who had sent him a message? No one knew he was here… unless…

"No problem," she replied, her knowing smile making him flush guiltily. She knew who he was and why he was there. Watching her walk away, he waited til she had disappeared behind the counter before he opened the note. Four words were written there in a hand he knew well.

**Care to join me?**

Dropping his newspaper to his lap, he saw her brilliant laughing eyes trained on him. Her beautiful smile held laughter and enjoyment and she crooked her finger at him. Smiling himself, he folded the newspaper carefully and grabbed his cup of coffee. Standing up from his overstuffed chair, he made sure the paper was held protectively in front of him. No sense in letting everyone know how turned he was by the display he had just seen.

"How…" he started to say but couldn't finish it.

"…did I know you were here? Easy. Who do you think told Mokuba where I was going to be today, at this time?" Her amused voice made him chuckle appreciatively. She was more devious than he'd figured to use his little brother like that. She watched him take a seat across from her at the small table and felt his calf press against hers. Her eyes closed as a sigh found its way out at the gentle pressure he was exerting. All of her senses were on high alert and he knew the exact buttons to push to make her respond.

"Why was I finally allowed to watch the "Ritual of Chocolate"? You haven't told me anything about it in the last year or so," Seto asked, watching her eyes widen as his hand found her knee under the table and began to caress it.

"Because I thought you would finally understand why a girl needs her chocolate. And if your reaction were any indication, you understand a lot better than I thought." Now it was her turn to watch his eyes widen as her finger lazily traced ever-widening circles on his kneecap.

"Maybe now, we can enjoy it together?" His voice held a question and she nodded slowly. He really did understand that a girl's relationship with her chocolate was a purely hedonistic, self-indulgent, sensual one.

"Definitely. Happy anniversary, Seto," she purred, getting up and bending over the table to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Happy anniversary, Téa. Now, would you like to continue the ritual in a different location, preferably my house?" As if on cue, the same waitress that had delivered the note came to their table with a small Styrofoam box in hand.

"Compliments of the house," she said softly, catching Seto's eyes and smiling that knowing smile once more. He chuckled as he stood up and took hold of Téa's hand.

"I think it is time to go somewhere a little more private," Téa replied, picking up the box.

Seto and Téa walked out of the café hand-in-hand, not even noticing the gathering clouds on the horizon or the rumble of thunder in the distance.

So much for their dinner plans…

* * *

Just a short one-shot inspired by my trip to a bakery yesterday. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ;)

Aphrael21;)


End file.
